Total Drama Realms
by SacrificeItAll
Summary: (APPS CLOSED) When a mysterious girl named Elanoria mails Chris and his producers with an interesting reveal, she sets forth a series that challenges all the human world knows... At an interesting price of her life for a single, rules free wish.
1. Chapter 1

Among a small rainy town, sat a sleepy cafe on the corner of two empty streets. In turn, a eccentrically dressed young woman sat down at a booth, a cup of tea in her hands and her gaze out of the window. Her long nails tapped delicately on the porcelain cup, and her narroed, differently colored (Purple and Green, respectively) eyes stared into the streets, as if waiting for someone. Her skin had an ethereal glow to it, and her long silver blonde hair was long and curly, enough to hide the dull points of her ears.

Long enough to hide one of the main markers she wasn't completely human.

Two figures creeped into the girl's vision, and she hid a smirk with her tea as they headed inside the cafe where she was.

"Did we really have to get my hair wet? This better be worth it, Jeffery!," A man with black hair and green eyes said, running his hand through his hair. Next to him, a brunet man was fixing his tie, looking around the cafe. As soon as his eyes met the young woman's, he pointed the black haired man to her, to which the man said,"Woah! She's cute!"

The brunet, Jeffery, gave a sharp stare to the other man as they made their way to sit in the booth with the young lady. The two shook hands with her, and she smiled as she called the waitress over. After their orders were taken, she smoothed out her skirt under the table out of habit,"Afternoon, Gentlemen. My name is Elanoria. You must be Chris and Jeffery, right?"

"You got that right, princess. Bad time to call us, though," Chris said, nodding to the weather. Deep inside, Elanoria felt herself cringe, but she clenched her jaw and smiled, before turning to Jeffery, "So, I take it you received the video I sent you, right? I made sure to send it in the camera, to prove no falsities. The time stamp should be on there, too."

"I did. However, I still have my doubts,"Jeffery said, thanking the waitress as she brought their coffee, "Can you doubt me, though? This could change anything us mortals have ever known."

"How do we know that you're not just wearing a costume right now? Cosplay is big, you know!," Chris said, narrowing his eyes on the girl. Elanoria only smirked as she took another sip of her tea, projecting her next words out onto the boys head, but it came in two voices instead of her one.

' _We are more than just visuals. We are real. And we have a proposition for you, since your show is starting to grate on bland, normal humans.'_

"Even so, how will we get everything to this other realm? Why are you selling out your world?," Jeffery said as he shakily lifted his cup.

"Our realm is far behind, dull and traditional. I figure it'd do some good to introduce something, if only the pop culture, of the human realm in there, and in exchange we give some… education to the reality of earth, it'd be beneficial to us all. And I figured the best way to get it out there is in a competitive television show, like yours. You're the only humans, besides the Demigods, Oracles, Reapers, Witches and Priests that have been shown this side of the world." Setting down the tea, Elanoria pulled her pendant from its hiding spot from her shirt, the purple uncut stone glowing,"Besides, I have a key and a prize in mind."

The two men looked at each other, before looking back at her as she said, "One wish, no holds. Given, it might kill us, but its for the new merged world, after all."

There was a moment of silence, before Chris whispered, "This is so rad and messed up at the same time…" He clear his throat, and grinned, "So, When do we start?"

Outside of the cafe, as the trio talked and worked on papers, two Magpie birds sat in a nest. She glanced up on them. The two stared back, before flying away, disappearing in the clouds, hidden in the rain.

* * *

 **And hereby are the following Mythical classes I will accept and their definitive abilities, traits, and anything else you'd need to know:**

 ****-Note, I will only accept two of this species if you see it due to their rarity.**

 ***-This means I'll only accept one.**

 **Demigod(ess)**-By far one of the rarest beings in the mythical realm, Demi-deities are known to possess special abilities beyond human capabilities granted by their otherworldy parent. Some possess something as simple as extraordinary beauty, but their abilities could range from super strength or telepathy. Some are even considered deities themselves, but all demis are mortal. Demi deities are unique, and that includes their weaknesses, too. Their weaknesses all come from their parents (i.e. Balder's child would be weak to mistletoe, Athena's child would not be able to eat olives, etc). Demis also tend to dislike Oracles/Reapers, since they are the more accepted unofficial children of their parents.**

 **Oracles/Reapers-From when the world began, there were always those chosen to receive the messages from the deities above, and those who were chosen to perform their duties from the mortal realm. Oracles (usually female, but males make 25% of their kind) are usually simple mortal humans, treated richly and given high treatment from the temples to send and receive messages and tell the prophecies of a human's life.**

 **Reapers, on the other side of the coin (With a pretty good split between the sexes, with 45% being female), are the ones who can rearrange the prophecies. Believed to be children of the Fates themselves, Reapers can see the strings of fate, including that of love and death. They can untie, retie, repair, or even cut the strings, but usually not without consequences, such as losing their own strings or having their soul hung from their discarded strings. Reapers are used to carry out tasks such as elimination or to carry out a prophecy and to take the soul's life thread. to the fates.**

 **Oracles and Reapers are known to help each other and associate with one another, so they are usually put into one group. They don't have many enemies, but they have a bit of a bone to choke on with the Demis.**

 **Witches/Wizards/Priests/Priestesses- Usually put on two different sides of the coin, Wizards and Priests have usually been feuding forever, but they are extremely similar. Usually humans who sold themselves to a higher power to grant a wish for something pure or unpure, they are the embodiment of unholy and holy. Witches and Wizards are the Unholy side, those who've sold for the the dark side of the coin. Usually a tricky and mischevious lot, Wizards and Witches use their magical abilities and summoning skills to run hell onto the mortal world. Wizards and Witches also are known to be community oriented, so you'd be hard pressed to find a wizard/witch that doesn't know at least one other in a mile's radius. Priests and Priests are those who've give themselves to the holy, and they use their purification and own summoning abilities to bring peace to the world. Whenever the two merge, its a known rule that they cannot eliminate each other, because they know they are the balance of the world. They have dislike between each other.**

 **Siren/Selkies-The seakin to Incubi and Succubi, Sirens and Selkies are infamously known to be extraordinarily beautiful and take form of water creatures when they are in the water. The breeding between selkies and sirens has been so often that they usually form one species, but the one definitive traits to really cut the line between the Sirens and the Selkies is their voices. Sirens have hauntingly beautiful voices, used to bring sailors or anyone else to their doom. Male, female, or anything in between, their voices can be used to control and manipulate almost any human. Sirens and Selkies seem to have a dislike for fire bred beings, such as Fire Dragons and Daemons, due to their conflicting elements while they are protective of Water Dragons and Daemons. Incubi and Succubi don't really see Sirens and Selkies as their 'cousins', but they are still friendly to each other and are known to form one of the biggest interspecies mythical alliances.**

 **Incubi/Succubi- These children of the unworld are infamously full of sex appeal and known to cause even the most respectable men and women to turn to sin. They usually have a killer sex drive, but those can be contained through a series of rituals usually performed by holier beings, such as priests, angels, demigods, etc. Incubi and Succubi don't have a natural affiliated element in common, but individually. Because of this, another name for them is 'Nymphs'-wood nymphs, water nymphs, etc. It is said that most succubi and incubi can be concieved by humans who have sinned terribly through infidelity, and that sin manifests in their child until it has consumed them. Naturally these unholy beings have a strong dislike for Oracles, Demigods, Angels, Etc. It is observed that they are outnumbered by Daemons in a ratio of 1 to 10, so they fall under the 'Uncommon' category.**

 **Daemons-One of the most common of unholy beings, Daemons tend to be hot-headed, stuper strong, and super fast. They can take on mortal forms, and hide amongst humans. Most daemons are mischief makers in the mortal realms, and seem to get along with most faeries and witches/wizards. It is unknown how daemons are born (not even to themselves), but they are numerous and tend to live for ages, since their only known way to death is exorcism. Daemons tend to have grudges towards Incubi and Succubi for having it better in hell, but their real distaste comes from Angels and Demigods. They are also don't have a natural affiliated element in common, but rather individually.**

 **Dragonshifters*- Usually referred to as 'dragons' by the mythical community, Dragons are known to be almost extremely rare. They live in small villages, usually hidden in mountainous areas, and have three affiliated elements: Fire, Ice, and Water. Fire and Ice types are the more prestigious dragons, while water is a commoner's class. Fire and Ice types, however, have a lot of trouble reproducing, so a few very beautiful water dragons are used to reproduce in hopes of a fire or ice dominant child. The biggest village of the Dragon species is known as the Circle, where fire (volcanos), ice (glaciers/mountains), and water (lakes, oceans) are all at, and that only has a population of 300 shifters, 3 times more than the second largest village. Dragons try not to have a species bias, but Fire Dragons and Selkies/Sirens have a long history of fighting, especially since water type dragons are seen as lower class because of a long death fire dragon king.**

 **Faeries*- Usually Gender androgynous, earth affiliated beings, Faeries are tricky, curious, cheeky, and fun seeking beings. They are far and few due to their tendency to live forever, so only one faerie is born every 10 years. Faeries are known to kidnap humans who they find extremely beautiful or a human is good at riddles and keep them as pets, almost. Fae can choose to have a unique mortal form, but they are so human like all they really need to do is cover their pointed ears. They are usually solitary, wandering once they are considered old enough to leave their nest, and search for their soulmates. Each Fae has a crystal necklace that's given to them before they leave that tend to heat up and glow when they've found them. Their most unique ability from the other mythical creatures is to be able to fuse with one another to create one being, or if they are compatible enough, they can fuse with other mythical beings and humans (Like Elanoria). Fae are true neutral, with no known species bias, however that may be from lack of intimate research with the species.**

 **Angels**-While less numerous than Demons, Angels are somewhat more powerful. Some people believe Angels to be gods themselves, but that is not the case. Despite having voices to match sirens, amazing strength, and the ability to heal the sick, they can still be conquered and become fallen by the hands of any being considered unholy, and have their powers drained from them. Angels live forever, so they are not a dense species, with one being born every 100 years. They age slowly and can take on human forms, since their normal forms can be too holy and pure for most holy beings. They despise almost everyone besides priestesses and priests, finding everyone else to be too below them to even associate with.**

* * *

 **And with all that taken care of, here is the application, which I will only accept through PM with a limit of 2 per account:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age and Apparent Age (Apparent age can't be older than 18)-**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Their Mortal/Human form-**

 **Height:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Skin:**

 **Everyday Clothes:**

 **Swimsuit (if they aren't a fire creature or a Selkie/Siren. If they are a Selkie/Siren, then what is their sea animal form?):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Actual Form-**

 **Hair/scales:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Body type, extensions, etc:**

 **Abilities-**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses (Min. 2, Max. 4):**

 **Personality (A paragraph will give them a better chance of getting in):**

 **Biography:**

 **What is their ideal-**

 **Friend?:**

 **Rival?:**

 **Lover/Significant Other:**

 **Teammate?:**

 **Also, mandatory audition(Written as if they are put in front of Elanoria, Chris, and Jeffery):**

* * *

 **I will do one for Elanoria for an extra in the cast lit if I get 5 apps before 11pm Mountain time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am accepting 14 apps, and so far I have 8. I need 3 boys and 3 girls, so get them in! Unfortunately I did not get enough apps to show Elanoria's app, sooo…. #SorryBoutIt**_

 _ **Also since someone snatched the Dragon app within an HOUR of making this story, I will be accepting ONE more dragon. You cannot ask to reserve it, your app must be presented when you want to get the dragon spot, I got a lot of people who wanted it, but CallingCraze was quick on the draw.**_

 _ **Also I would like more Daemons, Angels, and Priests.**_

 _ **That is all.**_

* * *

 _ **Lets start with the Girls:**_

 _ **Silver Birch-Witch**_

 _ **Jade Caspersix-Half Succubus, half Lionfish Siren**_

 _ **Blake Noxic-Demigoddess, Child to Skadi, Norse goddess of winter and hunting**_

 _ **Tamara Agnes-Succubus**_

 _ **-3 spaces open-**_

* * *

 _ **And the Boys-**_

 _ **Zenith Agapios-Ice Dragon**_

 _ **Skylar Hawkins-Demigod, Child of Zeus, Greek god of lighting and the heavens**_

 _ **Cinciel Caspersix-Incubus**_

 _ **Fayde Everleaf-Faery**_

 _ **-3 spaces open-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So because of all the applications, I decided to expand the cast to 16. So, now, the full cast list!_**

* * *

 _ **Girls:**_

 _ **Silver Birch-Witch**_

Despite being shy at first, once Silver gets to know people, she can be quite the loud person. She can have actual conversations, goof off with friends, and play a few tricks. Silver is actually quite the trickster when it comes to her friends. If she knows that they can take it, she'll play tricks on them. But...Silver is a person who isn't afraid to voice her opinions when she is asked of them.

J ** _ade Caspersix-Half Succubus, half Lionfish Siren_**

Blessed with the blood of a temptress, Jade is somewhat of a late bloomer. She still has hints of a child's mischief, as if clinging to her true youth, but she still hasn't learned to control herself since she's presented. And for some reason, she doesn't want to grow up, either.

 ** _Blake Noxic-Demigoddess, Child to Skadi, Norse goddess of winter and hunting_**

Blake is a very intimidating person at first glance and she is. She is blunt when it comes to talking to people. She prefers to befriends boys over girls, mostly cause she has a huge problem with make up and their talk about boys, and doing hair. She tends to be scary, including when people annoyed her when she working. She loves to joke threaten people with her chainsaw. She loves making little markings with her spray can. She is very adventurous, athletic and loves playing dirty with guys (not that dirty stuff).

 ** _Tamara Agnes-Succubus_**

We can't help what we're born as, and Tamara knows that for a fact. A Succubus who tries to deny her heritage and her instinct, she plays off her natural need for love and attention with her rough and tumble personality, but she might just find that it's not all that bad to be who she is.

 ** _Felicity Rightfeather-Witch_**

Far from proud for what she's become (even though she had to do it), she prefers the term 'Sorceress', and aims to do good despite her abnormal abundance of dark magic. She's considered the mother hen of her coven of witches and wizards, being one to cook for and protect them. She believes that the brightest of lights can come in the darkest spaces, so she aims to prove that to break the bias of witches.

 ** _Samantha 'Shayne' Casaro-Fire Dragon_**

A double soul is worth a lot, but containing it in one body is difficult. Samantha is a Smartass, and a very smart one at that. She is very good at deducing situations and figuring them out, like Sherlock Holmes. Shayne is very hot blooded, infact she kind of acts like a animal. She's more feral and acts pretty violent, don't judge her body because she's actually pretty strong and scary. Who knows, she might have twice the chance!

 ** _Mary Elizabeth-Priestess_**

A natural Priestess, Mary seems to be the perfect example of holy power and divinity. Kind, sweet, and a good support, she seems pure and delightful. However, she hides a secret that technically breaks the rules, and has an hatred for witches. However, can she learn that not all witches are bloodthirsty beings.

 ** _Nimue Lazuli-Water Daemon_**

Though she is very mischievous and loves to get on people's nerves for fun, making her appear like fun, she is petty apathetic with people that she doesn't know. She's very bitter towards others and is vindictive and mistrusting, but to some groups, she finds solace.

* * *

 ** _And the Boys-_**

 ** _Zenith Agapios-Ice Dragon_**

Despite being one of the privileged types of Dragon, Zenith, who was seen as too soft and weak for his blood, has forsaken any royal blood he may have had and now wants to explore the world and live the life his water dragon father once led, one of simplicity and fighting for equality.

 ** _Skylar Hawkins-Demigod, Child of Zeus, Greek god of lighting and the heavens_**

Skylar seems to care very deeply and loving for some of the people he meets around him. He goes to great lengths to protect them all despite not knowing them. Skylar has also selectively grown emotionally attached to the people that he encounters. Skylar will often brighten the mood or keep a calm composure even in the presence of his enemies. Skylar has a strong will to live which he developed over the course of his years. He has learned to show affection for his friends, but none to his enemies. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a formidable opponent.

 _ **Cinciel Caspersix-Incubus**_

This silent Incubus seems to actually have control of his instincts, but not over his ambition. Coming from the bloodthirsty side of the family he fought to protect his sister from, Cinciel always seems to have a plan, plot, idea, or anything of the sort. However, it may not seem like it's for the best.

 _ **Fayde Everleaf-Faery**_

Fayde fits his the stereotype for his species. He is curious, cheeky, and very fun loving. He is a jokester who always loves to put a smile on even the most grumpy faces. He is a prankster too always planning plenty of elaborate pranks and playing them on unsuspecting victims, for him, the grumpier the better. He does have a conscience when playing pranks though, only playing pranks on those he knows can handle it.

 _ **Ronan Fox-Witcher**_

Serious, cynical, sarcastic. These are words to describe this battle-hardened monster hunter. He doesn't take anything from anybody and is happy to give as good as he gets. He's a fierce fighter and is a cunning linguist, able to persuade or intimidate anyone he'd rather not get into a fight with.

 _ **Ma'saki Mynet-Oracle**_

A kind young man known through most of the realm, he doesn't stay into a temple like most Oracles do, but rather travels to bring his foresight to the common folk who are unable to travel to him. He is known for his open mind, kindness, and gentle nature, taking care for those who can't take care of themselves.

 **Ashram E'Wha-Selkie/Siren**

Ashram is a rather floppy and listless person, recalling to mind a modern beach-going stoner than a supernatural. Regardless of their sleepy nature, Ashram is a very pleasant and easygoing Selkie, happy to roll with the punches of life in a pleasantly contented way. A natural island philosopher stereotype, they enjoy imparting their wisdom on their friends and watching the world turn. One would be hard pressed to come across a more peaceful individual.

 _ **Hyberion Kearon-Reaper**_

An outcast, even from his own family, Hyberion is a quiet and smart person. With extensive knowledge on every species, Hyberion is one to watch from the shadows and learn from his opponents, or watch them fall themselves. Given he's already altered strings, he can no longer see his own, and prefers to watch others follow theirs.

* * *

As Chris and the others started setting up a clearing in the center of the woods on Elanoria's land, Elanoria went into her treehouse, and took a deep breath. Fading in a white glow, her form split into two, with one of them holding the other. The one holding the other one was a visibly young and beautiful girl with strawberry blonde curls and vibrant green eyes. She had a lithe and slender form, and wore sheer green robes with pink and purple designs. She seemed to really resemble Elanoria (especially with her sharply pointed ears), more so than the other figure.

The other figure being held was much frailer, weak, and seemed to be an aging woman. Her hair was white with age, and her purple eyes looked distant as her long nails seemed to claw into the other's robes. Her own were dark red with black polka dots. The elder one wheezed, "Northia…"

"I know, Elaine. It won't be long, my love… I will reincarnate with you when the time comes…," Northia said, kissing Elaine's forehead,"Just stay with me for a couple more months…. I know I'm asking a lot, but that's why Elanoria exists."

The older one held out her arms out, and Northia swooped down to embrace her. The white light glew bright as Elanoria sat upon the ground, tears in her eyes. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes, and stood, brushing off her skirt. She stepped outside, and looked at the line of creatures who stood to audition, and smiled. Meanwhile, Chris, Jeffery, and their accomplice referred to as Chef looked a bit freaked out.

"It'll be fine,"Elanoria said, grinning as she made her way past the three, into the tent where they would be interviewing them.

* * *

Elanoria sat in between Chris and Jeffery, clacking her nails on the board as the first person walked in. He was…. Definitely a dragon, and going by his scales, an ice dragon. Immediately, her interest peaked.

"Hello, everyone," The boy started, rolling up the sleeves to his blue zipped up jacket, "My name is Zenith."

Zenith was an attractive boy, Elaine though inside of the fusion. He stood about 6'2, with a lean but strong body. He had darkly tanned skin with spiky black hair (save for a single small set of locks that was braided extremely finely and kept together with a single diamond at the end) and icy blue eyes. Scales all shades of Blues outlined his eyes, falling along his high cheekbones and down his long neck, where they seemed to follow the outline his body to his elbows and knuckles, which had slightly protrusions. His nails were pure white and sharpened at the points, making Elanoria raise a brow and Chris flinch.

 _'All these scales and protrusions…. Is he a stray? Or does he choose to let them show from pride?,'_ Elanoria thought as Jeffery wrote down 'aesthetic appeal'.

"And so, Zenith, what will you be doing for us today that you can provide for the show?"

"A-Ah, were we supposed to prepare something… Well, I guess I can whip up something. Improv is always fun!," Zenith said, clapping and rubbing his hands, before placing them on the tent floor. Stalagmites and stalactites of ice formed on the roof and floor of the tent, before lifting his hands and the ice seperated. When he clapped his hands again, the ice formed a big block, and he blew on the block, and a dragon ice sculpture immersed from the icy mist. Turning back to the judges, Zenith put his hands in his pockers,"It's not much, but transforming into a dragon might mess up this tent. Trust me, that's a price I'm not willing to pay."

Chris grinned,"I like this kid. You're in!"

* * *

The next one was a small girl, standing at about 5 foot even. She was adorable, with short curly lavender hair, a round, youthful face, and large blue eyes. She had a good amount of chub, just enough to make you wanna cuddle up to, and she seemed to be carrying a warm disposition. She was dressed as oddly as Elanoria, wearing a white tank top under a black jacket with orange polka dots and bunny ears. She also wore a white skirt with matching orange polka dots and black lining, as well as orange leg warmers over with socks and black buckle shoes. In her hands she held a small container, which she handed to the judges.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made macrons! I didn't know what flavors, so I made chocolate, lavender, orange, strawberry, and coffee flavoured… Mother Decad would be upset with me if I didn't make anything for you! Hiya! My name is Felicity Rightfeather. I'm a Sorceress from the crystal cape, where I take care of all the stray witches and wizards at the blue potion inn!," The girl said, smiling brightly. Elanoria seemed to flash back from Elaine's memories, of when she was younger.

Jeffery smiled as he took a bite of a macron, and leaned forward, "A Sorceress? Can I see some of your magic?"

"Holy shit these are good,"Chris said as he shoved one in his mouth. Elanoria smacked his hand as he went to reach for another.

Felicity giggled as she cracked her knuckles, and waved her hand,"No worries, thats an endless box so there's plenty!" Turning her back, she made sure the tent was closed, waving to those behind the flaps before she stepped away. Her eyes turned an intense, glowing red as she raised her hands, the entrance of the flashing a bright, intense white, before turning to a swirling void. A large clawed paw shot its way from the void, making the boys jump. A huge wolf's head lept out as well, its white fur gleaming and its wild red eyes glowing. Felicity pet its head, turning to the judges with a proud grin, "This is Creme, she's my summon. Given, she doesn't take a lot since she's only an omega and the runt, but-"

"THATS THE RUNT?," Chris wailed, but Felicity led out the wolf, which took up half of the tent. Felicity wrapped her arms around Creme, before the wolf flopped down and Felicity rubbed her belly.

"Thats a good girl, my little puppy!," cooed Felicity, to which Creme barked a deep, growling bark in response. Chris seemed scared, but Jeffery and Elanoria smiled at each other.

After Felicity left, Chris sighed," Is that normal? Well, I don't care, I'm loving these cookies!" He shoved another one in his mouth.

* * *

"Well, it takes a lot to summon something like that as well as keep a hold of it, but she was very cute," Elanoria said fiddling with her pen. The next contestant entered, filling the room with the intense smell of spicy cinnamon. However, someone else entered behind him, and seemed to cool the smell with their own scent of morning dew and sea breeze. Combined, the two scents smelt like how a warm sunset after a day at the beach felt. Elanoria blinked dazedly, before shaking her head.

 _'Succubi… Strong ones, too….'_

"Hellooooo! My name is Jade, and this is my half brother, Cinciel! We're here to audition for the show!," The girl said in a light sing song voice, waving cheerfully. Leaning forward, Jeffery noted that if this girl were to be in the human world, her career would be set for fame. She stood at a solid 5'1, with incredibly generous portions and long, wavy strawberry blonde hair that reached her tailbone. Her eyes were a brilliant carribean blue, and her tanned skin had a healthy glow. She was insanely cheerful it seemed, and dressed as such in her free flowing white sundress, decorated by lots of orange beta fish. Accessorized with a seashell bracelet and white flats, she looked like she was ready for an eternal summer.

Her brother, on the other hand, couldn't seem to be more different. _'Given, he's no less model-worthy,'J_ effery thought, looking him over as well. His black hair was slightly shaggy but seemed to work for him. He was 6'1, and had a lean, lanky form. He dressed simply, in a pair of jeans, a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, and a leather jacket with matching leather knee high boots. His dark green eyes had a condescending look, as if measuring up everything and one that wasn't him and his sister, and his skin had the same dark tan as his sister.

"I would never guess you two to be related, even halfway. What are you two? Succubi?," Chris said, eying the two up.

"The proper term for me is Incubus, sir," Cinciel said, "And she's a siren, too."

"So, can you show no proper abilities?,"Jeffery said, tapping his pen on the clip board in front of him.

"Well, I can, but its probably not as impressive as that witch girl earlier! I can only sing, swim, and -" Cinciel covered Jade's mouth, and she glared at him.

"Anyways," He said, turning back to the three, "I am willing to bet a good part of our kind asked to join, but we have twice the chance they do of… following your kind of fun." His eyes narrowed at Chris, who smirked, "Besides, I think you'll find we will not disappoint." A small smile crossed his face, as well as a wink. Jade grinned brightly, and messed with a curl.

If only Chris weren't such a sucker.

* * *

"We just got double teamed," Elanoria said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Given, she would have said yes anyways, but the mortal men immediately put them on the show.

"Whats better is we have another one coming…," Jeffery said as he undid his tie. Chris raised a brow.

"Another one? Well, I won't complain if they're anything like the last two…"

"Don't count on it," said a voice as the next contestant stepped in. Elanoria looked up from the girl's application, and raised a brow.

The girl looked every bit of a succubus. With her long, curly raven hair, bright, almost neon green eyes, and a coke bottle shaped body. She wore a pink tank top, a black jacket, and form fitting jeans. It looks like she had been venturing to the human realm too, because she also wore some simple black louboutin knee high boots. She wore hoop earrings, and a silver ring on her left ring finger, with 'true love waits' engraved on it.

"A purity ring on a succubus? Who would have thought?," Chris said, laughing. The girl gave him a dark glare, before fiddling with the ring.

"I'm not a hussy. I prefer to find my destined one," She said, before putting her left hand in her pocket. She looked over the judges, before sighing and waving with her right hand, "Sup, my name is Tamara. I come from the red valleys, otherwise known as succubus central."

"Ah, so you're a big city succubus. I wouldn't have expected you to be all about purity, because those shoes look like they come from a sugar daddy," Elanoria said, pointing at the shoes with her pen. Tamara stomped over to the table, slamming her hands down hard enough for the three to hear the wood crack as she leaned over Elanoria.

"Listen here you two toned half baked elf, I am not like the peachy priss you had earlier, so don't suggest otherwise, you got me?"

As she grunted that out, smoke rose from her hands, and Chris shouted, "You're gonna light the table on fire! CHEF!"

Chef immediately barged in as Tamara whipped around. She grunted, pushing the man aside like a rag doll to step out. Chef ripped the tent from the force of the girl's push, making all of their eyes widen.

"... Is it bad that I think she'd be a good contestant?," Chris said, before Elanoria shook her head.

* * *

After a ten minute break to get the tent fixed, Chef up, and the judges refreshed, they were back to the scene. Elanoria called,"Okay, Next!"

The next contestant was a large, muscular male, standing at a tall 6'4. He was broad shouldered and muscled like hell, but his disposition and face said everything but. He had droopy, kind looking green eyes and sandy brown messy hair. His skin was almost golden with his tan, and he had a face that was the borderline between manly and boyish. He dressed in an off white tunic, pretty torn up jeans, and workers boots, as well as an old gray cloak. He would look like a normal human, but the brooch that held his cloak together was a bronze pin that had the symbol of wheat.

' _He serves the goddess of the home and harvest. No wonder he looks so kind and gentle… A Demigod? No… Something would ring a bell if he was…,'_ Elanoria thought, before looking him over,' _An oracle? He seems pretty well built for someone usually kept safe in the temples…'_

"Hiya! I'm sorry I couldn't be in here earlier, but you know, the line up chose to have me behind Tamara. My name is Ma'saki Maynet, and I'm more of a disciple than an oracle, but nevertheless, thats what I am. Its a pleasure to meet you, Chris, Jeffery, Nor- I mean, Elanoria." Ma'saki smiled, tugging the cloak lightly.

Chris leaned over to Elanoria and whispered, "He looks more like an angel ty-"

"Trust me, I'm not that holy to be an angel, Chris."

"Okay, so if you're an oracle, then can you tell us who would win?," Jeffery said. Ma'saki's smile faded, and he blinked.

"I can only view a person's fate through eye contact, my dear sir. So, once the line up is chosen, yes, but... Whats the fun in that?," Ma'saki said, a soft smirk on his lips.

 _'I'm getting a sense of a double character here.'_

* * *

"So, that just kind of killed the unpredicitablity," Chris said, sighing. Jeffery raised a brow, looking over to the host,"I don't know, he seemed unpredictable. Plus, he won't spill the beans just yet."

"Well, we know one thing, he's not gonna win from the way he said it, so why would he-,"Elanoria said, but was cut off as another male entered. He stood at an average height at 5'10, but he was… a really effeminate male. He had pale, smooth skin, long white blonde hair with narrowed honey brown eyes. The only thing that showed his masculinity was how he dressed, in a form fitting gray sweatshirt and black skinny jeans and red converse. He wore smart light over framed glasses. His hair was pulled in a loose, low ponytail and he was extremely slender, almost scarily so.

"Good afternoon, Esteemed panel of judges," He said, twirling a strand of his hair around his finger, "I take it you've had quite the interesting day, no?"

"You have no idea, dude. The last guy was normal, and you seem so too…," Chris said, looking at him, "So, whats your name?"

"My name is Hyberion Kaeron. I'm a registered reaper, but I am a mix of things. My grandmother was a witch, and my grandfather was an incubus. My mother was an elf, and somehow I ended up mostly human. However, I can see your strings of fate. Like you," He nodded to Elanoria, "Don't have your red one. Its silver, meaning…" He paused, before looking at Chris, "Yours is, though. Its fraying, though. And yours," He turns to Jeffery," Yours is gone. You found your soulmate." He smiled.

"Reapers can rearrange strings, right?," Jeffery said. Hyberion nodded,"At the cost of our own or our souls, but that is long gone for me. Its amazing what you would do for your own mother ." Hyberion looked away, sighing softly. Chris blinked, leaning back in his chair as the atmosphere got heavier.

* * *

When the tent opened up next, a girl popped in. She stood at 5'7 with a slim frame, pitch black hair and deep brown eyes. She dressed in a black sweater that faded into a deep purple at the bottom and sleeves, black leggings with pockets in the back, and black and white converse hi-tops. Silver also wore a black beanie. Along the rim of the beanie were three, deep purple gems. On her left hand, Silver wore a black and white bracelet made from gems. In the middle of the bracelet are three, deep purple gems. The middle one was larger white the other two were smaller, and the same size.

"Hellooooo!" she says, her dimples showing as a smile stretched on her face "My name is Silver Birch and I'd like to audition!

"Well, you have our attention!," Jeremy said, liking this girl's energy.

She grasps at the bracelet on her left wrist, before continuing on.

"I have a lot of qualities that I think would be worthy of being on this show. I am an understanding person, who is open to suggestion, not to mention being a trickster"

"Thats alway an important thing for this kind of show, though," Chris said, as Elanoria wrote down some notes.

A sudden yelling suddenly comes from outside the tent to Silver's right. She groans and sighs, as a bright light takes over her. When the light dies down, Silver is… different. Her pitch black hair was now snow white, and her brown eyes were a deep purple, like her outfit. The purple gems on her beanie and bracelet now have a dull, but yet still visible, glow surrounding them. She peaks her head out the tent entrance, ignoring how Elanoria shot up in surprise.

"BEGONE FOOLS! OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE CLOUDTOWN WITCH!" She screams

Two girly, but yet still deep and manly, intern voices scream from the other side. Silver snickers as the screams fade away.

"Yeah, I'm kinda 'haunting', I guess you can say. It's really fun!"

Silver giggles as she turns back to the three, her form going back to her normal one.

"If you haven't noticed, I am a witch. Not only that, but I'll be a witch that will spice up your show! Choose me!," She said with a cheerful laugh, throwing up a peace sign.

* * *

"We're getting there," Elanoria said as she ran her hand through her hair. She stood up to go get more coffee However, she bumped shoulders with the next contestant, a 6 foot male. Or… At least she thought they were male, since it wasn't uncommon for the more androgynous types to run around half naked like this one (simply wearing skin tight white swimming shorts with ornate gold designs), especially with selkies and sirens. They had a broad shouldered, slender body, with a thick outcrop of tousled ombré jasper mid back hair. Thier cat like sea foam eyes locked with Elanoria's odd ones, and they seemed to swallow uneasily. Elanoria tilted her head, before raising her hand to wave to the others, sharply turning her way out of the tent.

Jeffery looked up, blinking at the metallic gold tattoos that covered this one's body. Chris raised a brow, "Wow. Thats actually cool."

"Thanks dude. My name's Ashram. Sup?," The person said, a soft smile on their face.

"Nothing much. It says on your application that you're a siren. Can you sing for us?," Jeffery said, propping his chin in his hand.

With a submissive, sleepy nod, they cleared their throat, and let the baritone intonement of their voice fill the room. They sang of lost children and broken hearts and beautiful beaches, and as Elanoria walked back in, she seemed to hum along as if she knew the song, giving the men their coffee. Looking up, Elanoria saw the men have tears in their eyes, and looked over to look closer at the contestant. Holding her tea, she sat on the table, her eyes narrowed at Ashram.

When their song finished, they smiled again. Elanoria's stare had become blank, but the men leaped to their feet in applause.

"Thanks, bruh..." they said in a soft, mellow voice. However, if the three paid close attention, they would notice a peculiar glint in their eyes.

* * *

The next contestant was less than graceful, swooping in with a scoff.

"I have no idea why the fuck I have to do it like this, but whatever," The girl said standing looking at her suppose 'judges'. This one was one of the taller girls, standing at 5'9 with a slightly muscular hourglass frame, icy light blue eyes, and ghostly pale skin. Her hair was half shaven on the left side, with the shaven side as a dark blue, and the chin length right side light blue with white streaks. She seemed to have some tattoos hidden beneath her red shirt, decorated with a black axe on it. On top of that, she wore a black leather jacket that had small rips and has two chainsaws crossing each other. She also wore black pants with red swirls and black boots.

This one gave off the air of someone powerful as if she were a -

"I'm Blake Noxic, and I am a demigod, my godly parent is the Norse Goddess of Winter and hunting; Skadi." At this, Chris blinked, obviously clueless, before Elanoria nodded, impressed. However, no one interrupted the girl.

Now why should I be picked for this show... Well if I'm not, I'll freeze your houses, but mainly, because, why not, I have nothing better going on besides my studies" Blake stated and rolled her eyes.

Elanoria snorted, as Jeffery raised a brow. Chris nodded, as if understanding.

"I'm a skill survivalist and master of the hunt, plus well, I can also do this" Blake said as a light blue aura surrounded her and the temperature began to drop quickly and icicles slowly appear, before she made ice walls rise, turn the walls into ice animals, and various other stuff, before stopping and snapping her fingers causing them to disappear and she stood up looking at them. Chris shivered, while Jeffery sat back, impressed.

"Well that was fun, I hope you guys enjoyed your ice show, and I hope you pick me" Blake said and then raised an eyebrow at Chris, "something wrong, oh the temperature? It's fine to me" Blake said before walking off.

"... Well, that was something," Elanoria said, sipping her tea.

* * *

"Okay, so we have ten people as a green light, among lots of fails," Chris said as he downed the rest of his coffee,"We have six more to go…"

"Luckily its not even noon," Elanoria said, finishing her tea and turning the cup over on its saucer.

"Next in line-," Jeffery said, before being cut off by a tall, lanky raven haired fae with jade green eyes. Northia inside Elanoria sighed in relief when she saw the sharp points of his ears, as finally someone of her kin was here. He was dressed in n oversized sky blue tunic shirt that almost reached his knees, with dark blue skinny jeans, and long white socks that went halfway up to knee with a pair of mid calf boots.

The Fae excitedly strutted over to the three, giving an over-dramatic bow, a charming smile on his face.

"Hello, My name is Fayde Everleaf," he said, before winking at them.

Elanoria grinned to herself, remembering the last name. _'This will be interesting to see.'_

"I am here to audition, and I am here to perform!" He announced dramatically. The men leaned forward at the same time, intrigued at what happened next.

He pulled out a guitar seemingly out of nowhere and starts strumming, slow at first but then increasing in volume. Soon he played very loudly, obviously getting caught up in it. He began to thrash around like a rock star, levitating, going higher and higher as he gets louder and louder.

When he got high enough, he quickly came back down, scattering some dust. Heplayed as loud as he can, fully immersed in the rock song. After a few minutes, he stops his thrashing and started to slow down, soon coming back to the original slow strumming from the start. Then like a rock star he smashes the guitar onto the nearest surface (the table, as Chris cursed loudly when it broke) before letting out a "WHOOOO!"

Taking a few deep breaths, he calms down, giving a gentle bow and says softly "Thanks for having me" before departing from the tent.

As Jeffery called for another table, Chris hid his face in his hands, "They keep getting more and more crazy."

* * *

After getting the table replaced, Elanoria rubbed her temples, taking a heavy breath. They were almost done, but none of them have had lunch, just coffee and tea, as well as the macrons from earlier. They had been going over many contenders, and still had five more to go. Jeffery shouted "NEXT" as he flipped onto the next applications

A lanky girl with a blue pixie cut walked up to the table and cleared her throat in unamusement at the scene, causing Jeffery to perk up. The girl stood at 5'7, wearing an oversized unbuttoned teal flannel over a sleeveless black crop top, meeting the bottom of a green and blue plaid miniskirt, and a pair of black combat boots. Elanoria glanced at the unnamed girl, blinking at her nearly black looking eyes, before speaking.

"Ah yes, you must be Nimue Lazuli, the water daemon, correct?" Elanoria asked, causing the man at her side to raise his eyebrows.

"A daemon? How many more of these species from your realm are there?And they've all went so well..." Chris said, before Elanoria smacked his arm.

"Chris, daemons are the most common species from our realm, don't act so shocked." Elanoria explained before turning towards the girl. "So Nimue, what made you want to apply for this, seeing as how we've already gotten a rare variety of dragon shifters, succubi, selkies, demigods, witches, and even faeries."

Nimue smiled brightly at the mention of the different species before speaking. "Well I've never been very close with other species since I was a child, and I wanted to prove that daemons aren't just something that people should be afraid of, since when I was little I actually had whole villages afraid of me." Nimue shrugged before continuing. "Though I also want to be more in touch with the realm since I've been hiding behind my human form facade and I haven't really been faithful to myself because of that.."

Elanoria smiled and nodded, marking something down on her clipboard,"Absolutely… I think this show can definitely help you with that. You'll know by the end of the day." With that, Nimue left with a smile.

"For having so many daemons, its kind of sad that we've only accepted one…." Jeffery said, before Chris shrugged.

"Quality over Quantity. Anyways, lets see whos next…"

* * *

"Well this was an application that caught my attention, but nonetheless…," Elanoria said, calling out, "Come in!"

The contestant that stepped in, tall, extremely rugged, and strongly built. He had scars all over his pale skin, and yellow vertical pupils. He dressed simply, in a white t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and black boots. Chris's eyes widened,"THATS A TEEN IN THIS WOR-"

He was cut off by Elanoria shoving him (making him fall from his chair), before she turned to the contestant, "So… , it says here that you're a witcher. Can you explain it to me, please?"

"Witcher. Monster Slayer. Sell Sword. Mercenary. Mutant. It doesn't matter, whatever you call me, I know who I am.," The male said, shrugging, "My name is Ronan Fox, and I am a Witcher."

"A monster slayer? Then do you hunt the people in this world?," Jeffery asked, looking worried.

"If they did any wrongdoing or for the right price. Its no different in the human realm."

There was a moment of silence, before Chris muttered, "He's right."

"Well, this is something I wasn't aware existed…," Elanoria muttered, waving him off when he left.

Elanoria stretched, yawning softly to herself,"Well, we missed lunch, but now we have 3 more to go… Okay, next!"

* * *

The next girl that entered wearing a light blue shirt with a black open torn up vest, decorated with a monster on it. On top, she also wore a dark blue double breasted cardigan coat. On the bottom, she wore black pants with bandages tie around her left leg and crimson red and blue shoes. Crimson red fingerless gloves decorated her hands, square-rim glasses decorated her face, and her black choppy hair with an orange mohawk was tied back with a black bandana. She had bluefish grey eyes and lihtly tanned skin.

The girl looked around rubbing her shoulder nervously, "H-hello you three, I'm Samantha, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am a fire dragon and well..." She stopped mid sentence. Elanoria gave her an encouraging smile, nodding to her.

"Well I'll talk about her later, anyway I'm interested because I think it would be fun, I'm a nerd, a mechanic, athletic... I'm also really nervous, and I'm ready to enter" she said, sighing softly, "This isn't good, here, I wanted to keep her a secret through this show, but I feel like she would make things interesting."

Sam said and took her glasses off taking a sharp breath, her eyes becoming darker ( a piercing blue) and she growled before staring at the judges. "Hello Assholes! I'm Shayne and its pleasure to meet ya!"

The boys jumped back, but Elanoria laughed, grinning to herself.

Sam, now Shayne growled slightly, rubbing her nose. "Now I bet your wondering why we should be on the show, honestly, I'm only in this for Sam, I honestly don't care, if you want to see what I can do, put us on the show" Shayne stated before moving around, and her iris turn into slits and began destroying the area around her, acting wildly, and breaking the table yet again as interns flooded the tent to stop the animalistic girl.

After about 10 minutes, Shayne stop, putting the glasses back on. 'Samantha' looked around, "What the hell Shayne!?"

That surely woke up the three.

* * *

The next contestant that entered was a beautiful girl, who was wearing a flowing white robe, sandals, and a cross for a necklace. She had long, flowing silver hair, which was in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Hello, Chris, Elanoria, Jeffery! My name is Mary Elizabeth." She said in a kind voice, smiling brightly.

"I thought I would do an audition for Total Drama." Mary said, taking a deep breath as she brushed her hair,"I want to participate on Total Drama because I want to help other beings feel better and make friends with them. I also want to participate because I want to win the million, so I can continue my research for cures for medical afflictions." She pointed out hopefully.

"Medical afflictions?," Chris asked, tilting his head, but the girl seemed to brush him off.

"Anyways, I'm sorry to keep this brief, but I need to get to the hospital to put a brief leave." Mary said sadly, before smiling again,"So, hopefully, I'll be back to see the list!"

With that, she ran out, and Elanoria shrugged, "We don't have a Priestess…. And I have a feeling that after what we just saw, we will need one." Sighing, the Fae wrote down the girl's name, and looked up,"One more…"

* * *

The last contestant was a male, standing just under 6 feet with a thin, athletic body, blonde spiky hair (under a New Englad Patriots hat), and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a white Jurassic Park t-shirt under a vault 101 hoodie, dark blue jeans, a black belt, and black adidas. On his arm he wore a model pipboy 3000 watch and glove, making him look really human. _'I'm willing to put money that he's a-'_

"Hello, Lady and Gents, my name is Skylar Hawkins, and I'm a demigod to Zeus," Skylar said with a smile. Elanoria sighed.

' _Oh great, Mr.I can't keep it in my pants. I wonder if this is one of the ones who would cry to him if we'd reject him.'_

"Ah, the greek god of the heavens. Not to burst your bubble, kid, but you kinda look like a goody two shoes. Would you be able to bring drama to the show?," Chris said, raising a brow. Skylar simply smiled in response.

"Only if they're really that bad enough to be called out. I mean, I consider myself a good kid, and I think I'd do well here."

"Eh, why not," Chris said, writing his name on the roster, "Hey, go to where everyone is waiting, call out these names and ask them to meet at the base of the mountain in an hour, camera ready."

Skylar's eyes widened a he saw his name, and nodded to Chris with a wide smile, "Yes sir!"

* * *

Skylar walked out to the group, holding a piece of paper. Hundreds of beings sat in their own circles or alone, but they all turned in silence when they noticed the paper. An intern handed Skylar a megaphone, to which he thanked them before clearing his throat and turning on the megaphone.

"Okay, so everyone I call, please report to the base of the mountain in an hour, camera ready-"

* * *

When the group congregated, Elanoria sat on a tree with a cup of tea, looking down upon them. Besides her was a large flock of birds sitting besides her with glowing threads tied to their feet, as if waiting for something.

 _It was show time._

"Hello, contestants, and welcome to the first challenge. We interviewed about 200 applicants, and you 16 came on top." At that, the group looked between each other, before Chris cleared his throat, "Now, its time to play for teams. Usually I arrange them beforehand, but my lovely assistant gave me a fun game to play, called Sabotage.," Chris said, smirking. An intern rolled out several vases, all with different designs correlating to what the contestants were wearing.

"Aww, look at how cute mine is!," Jade said, clapping.

"I swear, if you played cute and gave mine a red bottom,"ground out Tamara.

"Oh, calm down. But inside each vase is a sling shot and a bag of marbles. On top of the mountain, theres a magical fountain who's water can change its taste into whatever the drinker likes. You need to go there, fill your vase, and race down the mountain to the camp. However, you can break each others vases, or crack them, with the slingshots." Mary raised her hand, and Chris sighed. "Yes?"

"Some of us can just fly up, though. I find that unfair…"

"Good thing you brought that up, Mary," Chris said, gesturing at Elanoria. She let loose the birds, letting them fly over the mountain in a circle formation, bearing her magical sigil,"This is a barrier that blocks any flight ability. So you're all on foot. At the gunshot, you can star-"

Elanoria rolled her eyes, shooting off her starting gun, and Chris was trampled by the contestants running to get a head start.

* * *

 _ **I'M FINALLY DONE.**_

 _ **Hi.**_

 _ **Sorry this took a minute, but I was in the E.R.**_

 _ **But now that it done and we've evaluated the contestants, what are your characters opinions on the others? You can review them or PM me, but heres an example of the format I want it in, with Elanoria as an example.**_

 _ **Chris:"He seems like he tries to be young, but he's fun to mess with." (Friend/CoWorker)**_

 _ **Chef:"Poor overworked thing. I can't cook for my life, but I try to make sure he feels aappreciated." (Neutral/Coworker)**_

 _ **And so on.**_

 _ **I hoped you liked the chapter!**_


End file.
